The present invention relates in general to a ski pole hand grip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ski pole hand grip that enables the hand to automatically engage the grip and ski pole in a more natural position and thus more optimally permit proper functional orientation of the hand, forearm and arm.
Ski poles have traditionally been made with a vertical shaft that supports at its top end a ski pole grip. The ski pole grip is on the same axis as the ski pole shaft thus resulting in the positioning of a hand so that the thumb faces superiorly and medially. Furthermore, the medial portion of the hand on the fifth digit side thereof is directed inferiorly or downward towards the earth's surface. This results in the palms facing medially or towards each other when the ski poles are held in their natural vertical position with the arms extended in front of the individual. Thus, the hand is held in a vertical or near vertical position so that if an imaginary line were drawn through the second, third, forth and fifth digits it would be parallel to the ski pole shaft and perpendicular or near perpendicular to the earth's surface.
With regard to prior art patents known to the applicant, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,443 and 3,992,021 both to Tobin clearly illustrate the vertically disposed hand grip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,364 to With shows an angled or curved ski pole shaft. However, in the With patent it is noted that there is not any significant change in the hand grip from the vertical axis. The axis as illustrated in the With patent is still vertical. U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,814 to Scott and U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,090 to Lange et al. also illustrate a slight angulation of the shaft adjacent to the grip connection to the shaft. However, again, the hand grip is vertical. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,100 to Allsop also illustrates an angulation at the top of the ski pole shaft. None of the above patents illustrate a resulting hand position that is very different from that of the traditionally-held vertical axis position.
One of the chief disadvantages with all previous ski poles and grips is that the hand and arm must function in a much more limited scope and weaker functional position. When the hand engages a traditional grip, the palm of the hand faces horizontally or in a direction parallel to the earth's surface. Stated in another way, if a plane were placed upon the palm, this plane would be perpendicular to the earth's surface. With the hand thus engaged in the traditional ski pole grip, when a person is in the process of skiing and plants the ski pole forward in anticipation of the next turn, the wrist joint flexes upward. Medically speaking the lateral border of the hand abducts or flexes upward and towards the individual. The inherent problem with this hand position is that the natural range of motion of the wrist from abduction to adduction is limited. The forearm muscles that control these actions are also weaker. The thumb position in the traditional grip is also compromised in terms of strength, stability and function. One of the most frequent ski accidents presently involves a fracture or spraining injury to the thumb. The popular term, "skier's thumb" has arisen from this common problem. The possible reason for this is that when the ski pole is planted forward in anticipation of the next turn, if the skier is skiing with any speed, or the snow surface is particularly hard, the pole hits the snow with considerable impact. This abrupt force is transmitted to the shaft of the ski pole, then to the ski pole grip and finally to the hand. With the thumb and opposing fingers or digits tightly grasping the grip, the thumb is torqued in an injury provoking manner. If this occurs with sufficient impact or with sufficient frequency, the skier begins to notice discomfort or frank pain in the proximal portion of the thumb.
With the traditional ski pole grip with the hand positioned on the vertical axis, when the skier attempts to propel himself along a flat or uphill surface as occurs in downhill skiing or also in cross country skiing, he must pull and then push off the pole. As mentioned previously, because of the traditional hand placement, the forearm musculature is in a functionally disadvantaged position. Again, the range of motion of the wrist joint in this position, is more limited.
The above historical description and review outlines the disadvantages of traditional ski pole hand grips.